


Assassin Canarrow: Wedding Day

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Assassin Canarrow, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Festive Atmosphere, Friends and Family - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Songs, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: With their loved ones and allies present, Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and Nyssa al Ghul tie the knot. (A slightly festive version of "Nanda Parbat Wedding", minus the Nanda Parbat location)





	Assassin Canarrow: Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on what Katrina Law said during an interview in regards to how she would like a happy ending for Nysara to go. She said, according to that part of the interview which I read as I wrote this A/N before posting this to Fanfiction.net, that she wants cotton candy clouds, unicorns as thrones, and lots of glitter and hugging. Therefore when I'd written this I had decided to try and incorporate all of that into this fic, but for an Assassin Canarrow wedding. I'm also incorporating the dance scene mostly word for word from a WestAllen wedding scene in a "Flash" fan fic from Fanfiction.net entitled "The Flash: Rewriting History" by Clash of the Legends and am adding it with his permission. Please check out that fic. It's very good. 
> 
> Just so everyone knows, this fic is set one year after season 5. Now let's get started.

The wedding was in full swing and all the guests had arrived. Now they were waiting for the groomsmen and bridesmaids to arrive followed by the groom and brides. The room where it would be taking place in had been decorated with beautiful bouquets and garlands of red, white, and green flowers and on each side of the arch underneath which the ceremony would take place stood a gleaming white statue of a golden winged unicorn. There were also statues of unicorns lined in a row on either side of the aisle. Hanging from the ceiling above and suspended in midair were large cotton candy clouds spread throughout the room.

Sara and Nyssa had decided they wanted decorations for the wedding to include not only flowers but also unicorns and cotton candy, and after discussing it with Oliver, the three of them decided that it was a great idea. After being implemented, they and their family and friends inspected the look and found the unicorns and cotton candy to be a fantastic addition and felt it made the atmosphere a bit festive. Roy declared on his part that he'd do something similar for his own future wedding with Thea and she agreed with him.

After a few minutes, the doors finally opened and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began the procession, but instead of the traditional music played at weddings, they had chosen a rather unorthodox music selection; everyone got a song that best described them. Leading the charge were Roy and his fiancé Thea dancing down the aisle to AC/DC's "Thunderstruck."

Following behind them were Diggle and his wife Lyla, jamming away to Paramore's "Ain't it fun."

Following that duo were Felicity and her boyfriend Ray. They cut loose down the aisle to the upbeat tune of "Bad Reputation" by Canadian musician Avril Lavigne.

The next duo to come down the aisle was Barry who escorted his beautifully dressed wife Iris. Barry had wanted "Danger Zone" but Iris came came up with a better song for them, the song being Smash Mouth's "Everyday Superhero."

Behind Barry and Iris came Cisco and his fiancé, the hero and breacher from Earth 19 known as Gypsy, who conducted a salsa type dance to the song "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez.

Following them were Caitlin Snow and her boyfriend, moving and grooving to "Turn Up The Music" by Chris Brown and Rihanna.

Next in the procession were Wally West and his fiancé Jesse Wells who danced and skipped to the song Run Boy Run by Woodkid.

After them came James Olsen and his girlfriend Lucy Lane moving back and forth to the beat of What Is Love by Hadaway.

The final duo to come down the aisle were Kara Danvers and her girlfriend Lena, clapping their hands and moving to the beat of Fight Song by Rachel Platten.

All of them walked down the aisle dancing and overall enjoying themselves with their chosen music playing for them until they made it to the arch and took their places, the men standing to the right as the groomsmen except for Ray, who'd be officiating the ceremony, and the women standing to the left as the bridesmaids. Oliver himself arrived shortly afterwards and took his proper place next the left of Diggle, his best friend and the man serving as his best man. Finally, the beautiful brides themselves, Sara Lance and Nyssa Rattko, all dressed in beautiful white gowns and sparking necklaces, entered the room and gracefully but eagerly began the walk down the aisle and toward their shared fiancé. After they arrived, they each took Oliver's hand and then the three of them turned their attention towards Ray who began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together to witness the unions of Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and Nyssa Raatko. Now I have to ask, being that it's part of the ceremony and all, if anyone has any objection to these three being joined together in marriage. If anyone does, then by all means, please speak up."

No one had any objections, of course, so Ray continued.

"Okay then. Now that we've established that, the three of you can now exchange your rings and your vows. That is, once your respective best man and maid of honor give them to you", he said to Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa with humor, causing everyone to chuckle. Diggle then took out two rings from his pocket and gave them to Oliver who placed them on Sara and Nyssa's respective fingers. Afterwards, he linked his hands with theirs and looked directly into their eyes.

"I Oliver Queen take you Sara and Lance and you Nyssa Rattko to be wives. I promise to love, cherish, and honor you both for better or worse, richer or poor, in sickness and health, forsaking all others 'till death do us part", he said to them, his voice filled with passion and emotion.

Sara and Nyssa smiled at him, their eyes glistening with tears, and then took the three rings given to them by Thea and placed one ring on his finger and the other two rings on each other's fingers.

"We Sara Lance and Nyssa Raatko take you Oliver Queen and each other to be our spouses. We promise to love, cherish, and honor you and each other for better or worse, richer or poor, in sickness and health, forsaking all others 'till death do us part", they said to him and each other with one voice while gazing at him and each other with love. Ray then concluded the ceremony.

"Now that the three of you have pledged yourselves to each other with the exchanging of rings and the joining of hands, it is my great pleasure to pronounce all of you as husband and wives. Oliver, you may now kiss your brides while Sara and Nyssa, you may now kiss your groom and each other."

Oliver turned to his now wives and with a bright grin, took turns enveloping each of them in his arms and passionately kissing them. After doing so, Sara and Nyssa took each other in their arms and passionately kissed each other. Everyone in attendance smiled and cheered the newlyweds while the men let out wolf whistles. Following that, Ray presented Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa as the now married Queens and the three of them with everyone else then made their way to the reception where everyone ate, drank, danced, conversed, joked, laughed, and told stories. And yes, the newlyweds also cut and ate their cake.

Following their reception, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa made their way outside and to the limo which would take them to their honeymoon destination while all of their loved ones gathered outside to bid them farewell and began throwing showers of glitter over the newlyweds' heads, causing the newlyweds to laugh. They then took turns hugging and shaking hands with everyone and Sara with Nyssa tossed their bouquets into the air. One bouquet was caught by Felicity while the other was caught by Caitlin. Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa then got into their limo and began the destination to their honeymoon, feeling blessed to have each other and looking forward to the future, a future which they were certain would be filled with love and happiness so long as they had each other.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering where the rest of the "Arrow", "Flash", "Legends", and "Supergirl" family is, such as Alex Danvers, Kara's sister, the Martian Manhunter, Curtis Holt, Mesi Natifa, Nyssa's assistant and friend, and possibly others such as the rest of the Legends, they were in attendance. I didn't add Donna Smoak's name to the list of names above since I hadn't known if she'd live past the "Arrow" Season 4 finale back when I wrote this. As for why Laurel wasn't shown in this one shot, she's dead and that's all I have to say on that front.
> 
> The first five songs in the dance routine came from the WestAllen wedding scene from "The Flash: Rewriting History" fic while the rest of the songs came from my own mind.
> 
> Originally within my fic I had Kara paired with Winn, Cisco with Kendra, Caitlin with the fake Jay Garrick, and Wally with Linda Park. I edited those pairings a bit for this site for the following reasons: 
> 
> First, in regards to Kara/Lena, while I don't exactly ship them, Supercorp has become extremely popular now a days and who's to say that the writers might not accept what appears to be the will of the people one day ? Plus Lena has pretty much been provided as Kara's main love interest throughout a great portion of the fandom. 
> 
> As for Cisco/Kendra, I was and still do ship the pairing, but it's more than clear that they'll never get back together and that Carter is Kendra's soulmate, not to mention her husband, so that's that. Plus, while I don't ship them, Cisco's heart clearly beats for Gypsy and I have to admit they're a good match even though, if he can't be with Kendra, he could at least go for Lisa Snart. I think they make a nice couple. But, unless proven otherwise, it looks like Cisco/Gypsy is endgame and so I'll have to go with that.
> 
> Regarding Caitlin and the fake Jay, I had written this during season 2, before "Jay" was exposed. But since that pairing didn't go well for obvious reasons, I can't exactly go with that. I did think about pairing Caitlin with Julian Albert, but since he's leaving the team for next season, I don't think I should go in that direction. But I don't know who her love interest will be next season. Therefore, I've decided to leave her boyfriend's identity mysterious for this one shot until her next love interest's identity is revealed next season.
> 
> Finally, as for Wally/Linda, I had originally paired them together because they're the comic book pairing, but the Flarrowverse has Wally paired with Jesse and I happen to ship them, so I changed the pairing accordingly.
> 
> To put it short, simple, and sweet, I've decided to keep the pairings closer to what canon has them designated as or, in the case of Kara/Lena, might, emphasizing on "might', possibly designate them as in the future, just in case.
> 
> Also, Team Supergirl was able to attend because a portal was created between the Flarrowverse Earth and Kara's Earth, enabling all the superherp teams from each side to journey back and forth. This happened after Barry, his team on a later date, and eventually with Oliver and his team made multiple trips to Kara's Earth and everyone became good friends with everyone.
> 
> By the way, I don't know why my "Friends and Family" tag has Freeform added to it, but just so everyone will know, I'm not using Freeform for this or for any of my stories.


End file.
